


Tears

by a_nonny_moose



Series: My AU [44]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_nonny_moose/pseuds/a_nonny_moose
Summary: Bim is sad.





	Tears

Bim wasn’t crying, and he didn’t care what that meant.  
Through the emotional shutdown, his brain worked on overdrive. What had triggered this? Nothing, nothing at all. But here he was, on his knees in a cold, dark room, completely numb, completely silent.  
Bim knew he was the most approachable of the Egos. Wilford and Dark were a little too violent for anyone to be comfortable around, the Host and Googles were startlingly alike, robotic and cold, and the Doctor– well, the Doctor was sometimes a bit too serious.  
Bim gasped for breath, shaking his head, staring at nothing. Here he was, the friendly, energetic TV host, alone. Silent where he’d be laughing. Face impassive, where he’d be smiling. Inside, nothing. No better than Dark.  
He shook his head again. That line of thought could only lead to more hurt, and that was the last thing he needed.  
You’re not even human, the voice prodded, sneering. Look at you, unable to even express what you feel. Sad. No better than Dark. No more human than the Googles.  
Bim wished it was any other voice but his own, but there it was, echoing his own thoughts back to him, except magnified. Worse.  
He rocked back and forth, struggling for control. How did Dark do this? How did anyone?  
The door to his room swung open, sending a sliver of light over him.  
Bim flinched.  
The Doctor stood in the doorway for all of a second, carrying a tray of food, before he set it down and ran to Bim’s side.  
Bim flinched.  
“Hey, hey, hey,” Dr. Iplier knelt next to him, eyes roving for injuries, tears, anything. “Bim, look at me.”  
Bim raised his eyes slowly, hating himself for not feeling even warmth for his friend, concerned, staring at him with wide eyes.  
“You haven’t been out to get dinner,” the Doctor said softly, still looking him over. “I brought you some– if- if you want…” He trailed off, face folding in worry.  
Bim hated the way his friend looked him over, like a patient, like something he needed to fix.  
“Pl-please get out.” Bim whispered, feeling tears, finally, spring to his eyes.  
“I’m not leaving you al–”  
“Please get out,” Bim said, lifting his face to see Dr. Iplier properly. “I’m n-not hurt, I just need to be a-alone.” The words were a momentous effort, and Bim was struggling not to scream and stomp his feet.  
After a beat, the Doctor rose and, with a glance over his shoulder, slid the tray of food inside and shut the door.  
Bim sat on the floor for a minute longer, feeling his room get suddenly colder, emptier. He lifted himself up, dragging his feet, and flopped into bed fully clothed. The tears were finally running now, down the side of his face and into the pillow.  
The voice inside needled, look at how weak you are, unable to ask for help, unable to stop crying, unable to stop me.  
The food grew cold beside the door as Bim Trimmer, the happiest Ego, cried himself to sleep.


End file.
